Conte de Fées
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS CaptainSwan et OutlawQueen... Ce que je pensais qui allait arriver après le 3x22 pour nos deux couples préférés... Une nuit torride, un cœur glacé entre autres... Enjoy! :-) Longtemps hésité entre M et T, comme ça vous êtes prévenus.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà après une petite semaine de révisions pour le bac de français avec un OS sur** _ **Once Upon a Time**_ , **centré sur du CaptainSwan, mais aussi de l'OutlawQueen ! Il se déroule juste après le 3x22, et donne donc la vision que j'avais eue après cet épisode mythique, même si ça fait un moment et que nous savons tous que les choses ne se sont pas passées exactement comme cela, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et remarques, positives ou négatives, du moment que c'est constructif je prends tout ! -)**

 **Disclamer : La série de OUAT ne m'appartient pas, tout autant que ses personnages… que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…**

* * *

Conte de fées

Voici un conte de fées qui commence bien singulièrement… L'action se déroule à Storybrooke, une petite ville dans le Maine où tous les personnages des contes de notre enfance existent et vivent plus ou moins paisiblement. Notre héroïne s'appelle Emma Swan, passons les détails et disons juste qu'elle est la fille du prince Charmant et de Blanche Neige. Elle est la Sauveuse, en effet, elle a libéré les habitants de la ville d'une malédiction lancée par, tenez-vous bien, la méchante reine : Regina, qui a ses heures perdues est aussi maire de Storybrooke.

Après de nombreuses aventures qui seraient trop longues à raconter, notre chère héroïne se retrouve de nouveau à Storybrooke (après un léger détour par le passé dans la Forêt Enchantée) et une chose a changé chez elle : elle a enfin accepté son amour, qui était inconnu pour personne, pour le capitaine Hook en l'embrassant passionnément… mais ! (Oui, il y a toujours un mais…) Grand damne ! Elle a déclenché la colère de Regina en détruisant son histoire naissante avec Robin Hood, cela en ramenant du passé sa femme Marianne qui était censée être morte. De plus, comme un malheur ne survient jamais seul, elle a aussi rapporté avec elle la Reine des Neiges qui risque de poser quelques problèmes pour la suite… Commençons donc là où tout a commencé :

Emma s'en voulait tellement ! Elle avait déclenché une véritable tornade entre elle et Regina ! Elle ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait réagir. Dans les faits l'Evil Queen pouvait exploser dans une violence vindicative terrible, mais Regina, elle, avait beaucoup changé et était devenue bonne personne, une héroïne même. De plus, Robin était tellement fou de Regina qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de retourner vers elle à un moment où un autre… C'est sur ces pensées qu'Emma retourna sur la terrasse qu'elle venait de quitter avec Hook. Elle s'installa à la même table et repensa au magnifique baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Killian. Comme elle se sentait bête de ne pas avoir franchi le cap plus tôt ! Il était évident qu'elle aimait le pirate et que lui aussi était raide dingue d'elle… Encore son besoin de ne pas s'attacher pour ne pas souffrir sans doute…

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son épaule.

-Hey Love ! Pas trop froid ? demanda le pirate en posant un baiser sur le front d'Emma.

Elle se rappela d'un coup qu'on était en plein hiver, qu'il était tard et que, oui, au fond elle avait très froid. Elle lui répondit alors avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres :

-Je suis frigorifiée…

Hook lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa sans réfléchir. Il la leva de sa chaise, ouvrit son grand manteau de cuir, attira la belle blonde vers son corps et referma la veste sur eux deux dans une longue étreinte qui eût l'effet escompté de réchauffer Emma. Il la regardait alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête tout contre son torse. Il entreprit de soulever le menton de sa douce, qui à ce tendre toucher ouvrit en grand ses yeux. Hook l'embrassa tendrement et elle répondit avec passion. Soudainement le rythme s'accéléra en harmonie des pulsations de leurs cœurs. La langue de Hook demanda l'accès à la bouche d'Emma, qui fût assez vite accordé. S'entamma alors une danse de langues, mêlée à des mots doux et des sourires.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable de se trouver une chambre… murmura Emma à bout de souffle.

-Oh, mais c'est que tu te dévergonde petite pirate !

-Je m'adapte à mes fréquentations, rit-elle en le chatouillant.

-Pas faux !

-Alors cette chambre ?

-Patience, j'ai quelques plans…

-Ah… et de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Et bien, d'un enlèvement pour commencer !

Sur ces mots il la souleva dans les airs et commença à avancer dans la rue.

-A l'aide ! Rit Emma en faignant de se débattre.

Puis elle se laissa faire tout en observant le ciel qui lui sembla bien plus couvert que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle resserra son étreinte afin de se réchauffer et pour profiter de ce doux contact qu'elle trouvait déjà familier. Hook continuait à marcher et emprunta un chemin qui menait à la forêt. Leurs yeux ne cessaient de se retrouver et les doux baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient se firent de plus en plus pressants. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où se trouvait une petite cabane, visiblement inhabitée. Hook en posant Emma s'exclama :

-Voici notre humble demeure pour cette nuit !

-Mais, elle n'est pas à nous ! Dit Emma, peu incline à enfreindre la loi.

-Non, mais elle n'est à personne, je suis un pirate et de toute façon je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps, Love !

C'est alors qu'Emma attrapa la main du dit pirate et l'entraina en courant. Visiblement elle ne pouvait plus tenir non plus de sentir son corps sur le sien. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et dès qu'ils furent tous les deux entrés elle plaqua Hook contre le battant de celle-ci pour la refermer. Elle voulait absolument combler ses moindres désirs le plus rapidement possible, c'est pourquoi, d'une main agile elle lui enleva son gros manteau et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ensuite, elle défit rapidement les boutons de son gilet et arracha complètement ceux de la chemise. Pour enfin sentir le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, elle planta sa main sur le torse musclé de Killian.

-Doucement Swan, on ne sait même pas où est le lit !

Elle lui répondit par un baiser qui pouvait bien signifier : « Avec ou sans lit tu es à moi ! ». Killian fut lui aussi pris dans cette tornade d'envie et se mit à l'œuvre pour dénuder entièrement la sauveuse. Quand il la vit, là, absolument nue, au clair de lune, il ne put s'empêcher de montrer son trouble. Elle était tellement belle, tellement irréelle qu'il dût se pincer afin de se prouver qu'elle était bien en face de lui, toute à lui. Il souleva quelques mèches de ses blonds cheveux qu'il plaça derrière ses épaules à l'aide de son crochet. Elle lui sourit presque timidement et défit le reste de vêtements qu'il portait encore. Ils se trouvaient là à s'observer mutuellement quand une vague de désir les inonda tous les deux au même moment, les menant l'un vers l'autre.

Débuta alors une véritable obsession de l'un pour l'autre : ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vie en dépendaient, chaque caresse réveillait un peu plus le désir et la passion, leurs regard s'assombrissaient toujours un peu plus… Emma quitta soudainement les lèvres de son compagnon pour explorer le reste de son corps avec la langue. Elle descendit d'abord dans le cou, puis s'amusa à mordiller les tétons de Hook. Ce dernier caressait avidement les cheveux d'Emma. Leurs respirations mutuelles ne cessaient de s'accélérer. Emma remonta à la hauteur du visage de Killian et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier qui avait joui d'une façon sans pareille aux diverses caresses et plaisirs que lui avait offerts la blonde qu'il voulût, lui aussi lui rendre la pareille. Alors, qu'Emma avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille en le regardant avec défit, il remonta lentement son crochet tout le long du ventre de celle-ci avec une lenteur à faire perdre patience à un saint. De son autre main il malaxa le sein de la blonde tout en continuant à la regarder fixement dans les yeux. La sauveuse ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir et même si au premier contact, le crochet l'avait surprise, elle se laissa totalement aller aux bons soins du pirate et apprécia totalement le contact froid du métal sur sa peau brûlante.

D'un commun accord ils avancèrent dans la pièce sans pour autant arrêter de s'embrasser et de se caresser. Tout en reculant Emma se cogna dans un meuble. Ils tombèrent alors tous les deux à la renverse et miracle ! Il s'agissait d'un lit. Killian se trouvait donc par-dessus Emma, mais cette dernière voulant toujours avoir le contrôle sur tout le bouscula sur le côté et vint se placer à califourchon sur lui.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas trop docile ! Argumenta Killian qui avait été surpris de ce changement de situation.

-Jamais, voyons ! Je suis la Sauveuse après tout !

E bien sûr, comme vous le pensez tous, ils couchèrent ensembles dans une véritable bataille au pouvoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Hook sortait tout juste d'un magnifique rêve où lui et Emma s'embrassaient langoureusement devant un coucher époustouflant en bord de mer, quand il se réveilla. En tournant la tête et en voyant la place près de lui vide, il se dit que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Mais… quelque chose lui redonna espoir : le parfum enivrant d'Emma Swan flottait encore dans la pièce. Il se mit donc sur ses coudes et observa tout autour de lui à la recherche de la jolie tête blonde, mais rien, la pièce était vide de présence humaine. Il s'enroula dans un drap et courut à la porte, qu'il ouvrit brutalement. C'est là qu'il fût arrêté dans ses mouvements face à une vision splendide… La jeune femme avait juste revêtu son manteau à lui et admirait comme une enfant la neige qui tombait à grands flocons. Comme dans un rêve elle tourna la tête vers lui tout sourire et lui sauta au cou :

-Il neige ! S'exclama-t-elle le nez dans le cou de Hook.

-Oui et toi tu vas prendre froid. Rentrons vite…

-Mais, c'est si beau !

-Si tu veux je vais t'installer une table devant la fenêtre et nous y boirons notre café ensembles, mais rentre donc, avant que tu ne te congèles sur place !

-Humm… d'accord ! Et elle se laissa emporter à l'intérieur.

-C'est étrange ce brusque changement de temps… remarqua Hook.

-Oui, mais avoue que c'est plutôt beau et comme ça nous aurons une excuse pour rester un peu plus longtemps ici, seuls…

Elle lui lança un petit regard évocateur auquel il répondit par un baiser amoureux :

-Tu n'as pas tort !

-On pourrait même profiter de ce temps pour s'amuser un peu…

-Ah… et comment ? dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.

-Je ne sais pas… en faisant des batailles de neige, des anges, des bonhommes et d'autres choses… sui sait ! dit-elle charmeuse.

-Je vois… un peu comme cela…

En le disant il lui enleva le manteau de cuir et embrassa son épaule dénudée.

-C'est exactement à cela que je pensais ! dit-elle en posant chacun de ses doigts au rythme de ses paroles sur le torse de Hook.

-Bien !

-Bien…

L e silence se fit dans la cabane quand leurs bouches s'unirent en un énième baiser. Mais ! (et oui encore un mais) le téléphone d'Emma sonna rageusement, rappelant à nos deux tourtereaux la vie réelle.

-Et merde ! s'exclama Emma.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Killian en se promettant intérieurement de se venger de cette personne pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il avait enfin réussit à charmer Emma.

-Mon père…

« Finalement pas » se dit Hook après réflexion.

-Il faut que je réponde, ça peut être important ! On est à Storybrooke et il est bien connu que ce n'est pas un endroit pour prendre ses vacances ! Sourit Emma visiblement déçue avant de répondre d'un voix neutre :

-Allo, papa ?

-Allo Emma, on a un petit problème…

-On arrive tout de suite !

\- Avec qui es-tu ? La questionna, curieux, James.

-Hook…

-Espèce de… euh vous êtes… ?

-Oui papa, je pense être assez grande pour ça !

-Je sais, mais es-tu sûre de toi ?

-A moi de poser une question : quand on a essayé de te séparer de maman, qu'as-tu fait ?

-Absolument tout pour la retrouver, car je l'aimais !

-Bien, alors on se comprend !

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, répondit elle catégorique.

-Il t'aime ?

-J'ai la prétention d'en être persuadée.

-Bien, je suis content pour toi Emma. J'espère que tu seras heureuse comme je le suis avec ta mère.

-Merci, je le suis déjà ! A tout de suite !

-Oui, dépêchez vous ! Je t'aime Emma !

Emma raccrocha et se trouva devant un Hook déjà prêt à partir qui lui tendait ses vêtements. Elle les enfila rapidement et ensembles ils sortirent de la cabane main dans la main…

* * *

A Storybrooke, appartement de Mary-Margaret:

-Maman! Papa! Que se passe-t-il ? dit Emma en entrant comme une tornade dans la pièce principale.

-As-tu remarqué le brusque changement de température ? demanda Charming , ou étais-tu trop occupée à autre chose ?

Emma se sentit éberluée par cette remarque, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de ses deux parents la rassura :

-Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué ! Et bien ?

-Il se trouve que cela est du à une personne, dit Snow.

-Qui ?! Regina ? s'exclama Emma paniquée à l'idée que cette dernière ait perdu tout contrôle.

-Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas… observa justement Hook.

-En effet, il ne s'agit pas d'elle pas d'un personne que vous avez ramené du passé : la reine d'Arendelle Elsa, expliqua David.

-Sérieusement !? La reine des neiges ! Elle aussi se met à venir ici ! S'étouffa Emma.

-Oui… visiblement… dit Snow.

-Mais elle n'est pas méchante n'est ce pas ? Demanda la belle blonde.

-Non, mais elle ne sait pas se contrôler… voilà pourquoi nous t'avons appelée, il y a eu un accident… lui répondit son père.

-Quoi ? Henry…

-Henry va bien ! S'empressa de la rassurer Charming. Il s'agit de Regina.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Hook.

-Elsa lui a glacé le cœur, répondit dans un murmure Mary- Margaret.

-Pardon !? Elle est morte ? Paniqua Emma.

-Non, mais il faut faire quelque chose très vite… on doit retrouver Robin et lui demander de briser cette malédiction. C'est le seul moyen… et il faut aussi retrouver Elsa pour l'aider à se maîtriser. Monsieur Gold, est d'accord de s'en charger, expliqua David.

-D'accord, mais comment cela s'est il produit ? demanda Emma encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

-On vous expliquera sur le chemin ! dit Snow en ouvrant en grand la porte avec Neal dans les bras.

Ils sortirent sous de l'appartement et montèrent en voiture.

-Eh bien, commença Snow, Regina était tellement détruite qu'elle est sortie en pleurant de chez Granny. Elle est directement allée au parc avec l'intension de noyer son chagrin dans l'obscurité et le silence dans un endroit surtout où on ne la chercherait pas. Elle est tombée à genoux et Elsa en voulant l'aider à se relever à malheureusement glissé sur une flaque glacée et n'a pas pu contrôler sa magie. Elle a couru en ville pour trouver de l'aide et s'est ensuite enfuie de peur que l'on la condamne pour son erreur.

-C'est tellement idiot, réfléchit à voix haute Killian.

-Oui, mais la vie de Regina est en jeu… continua Emma visiblement rongée par les remords.

Ils arrivèrent tous au campement de Robin Hood et en le voyant au loin discuter avec Petit Jean, Emma se mit à courir vers le voleur en criant :

-Robin !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant l'air affolé de la blonde et la famille Charming au grand complet.

-Regina… elle est mourante, tu es le seul à pouvoir la sauver !

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre Marianne arriva tout sourire avec le petit Roland dans les bras :

-Robin chéri, je t'ai préparé des œufs pochés, tes préférés…

-Marianne, je dois aller…

-Aller où ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire splendide.

-Retrouver Regina…

-Comment ?! Je suis ta femme je te rappelle !

-Oui, mais elle est entrain de mourir !

-Que m'importe, cette femme est le mal incarné ! Tu devrais cesser de penser à elle, je suis là moi aussi !

-Maman ! Regina n'est pas du tout méchante d'abord ! Je l'aime et papa aussi ! D'ailleurs elle est bien plus gentille que toi et je ne veux pas qu'elle meure… Elle m'a dit que si je voulais je pourrais venir chez elle tout le temps et qu'elle me préparerait des tartes aux pommes, comme une vraie maman ! lança Roland les larmes aux yeux face à la haine que dégageait Marianne.

-Roland chéri, elle est loin d'être gentille… je… Robin… dit elle en se tournant vers lui avec espoir.

-Je suis désolé, mais ce qu'à dit Roland, je l'aime et elle est devenue bonne. Je sais aussi que je t'ai aimée, mais il est inutile de se voiler la face, après toutes ces années pensant que tu étais morte j'ai changé, mes sentiments ont changé. Sache que jusqu'au dernier moment de notre relation je t'ai aimée et que j'ai guéri avec peine de ta perte. Mais Regina est celle que j'aime maintenant et je me rends compte que ma vie sans elle maintenant n'a pas de sens. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais tu étais tellement enthousiaste…

-Tu l'aimes… je… et bien je ne peux pas aller contre cela. Elle attrapa quelques affaires et partit en courant dans les bois.

Robin bien que choqué, couru avec Emma vers la voiture pour aller sauver sa dulcinée, en laissant Roland aux bons soins de Petit Jean.

* * *

Chez Regina :

Le corps inanimé de Regina reposait sur le grand lit, Henry était là pour la veiller en lui racontant des histoires de son livre de contes. Quand Robin arriva dans la chambre il ne vit qu'elle, allongée là, elle si belle et pleine de vie d'habitude, si pâle et si triste dans son sommeil ! Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du lit en quelques enjambées et vint s'accroupir près d'elle. Il prit se main froide dans la sienne et murmura à son oreille :

-Regina pardonne moi, je sais que je me suis comporté d'une manière plus que condamnable hier. Pourtant je savais déjà ce que je vais te dire. Je t'aime Regina et cela depuis le premier instant. Au travers de tes phrases coupantes je vois une femme bonne et gentille qui n'a juste pas été gâtée par la vie et qui se protège comme elle le peut. Je t'aime ta voix, ton sourire, nos baisers, ton rire gracieux, nos discussions, la façon dont tu sais comment me rendre heureux ainsi que mon fils. Je t'aime pour celle que tu es, pour celle que tu as tenté de cacher mais qui est là, oui, pour tout ce qui fait de toi ma reine.

A ces mots il l'embrassa et comme prévu le charme fut brisé. Regina ouvrit les yeux et en souriant elle dit à Robin :

-Je t'aime aussi !

Et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Les laissant seuls, Emma, Hook, James, Snow et Henry coururent rattraper Elsa. Tout se passa bien, elle accepta de prendre des « cours » avec M. Gold afin de pouvoir se contrôler. C'est après cette discussion que nous nous retrouvons avec notre héroïne et son amant :

-Je pense que l'on devrait profiter de la neige tant qu'il y en a et terminer ce que l'on avait commencé… dit Emma en se rapprochant dangereusement de Hook.

-Je suis du même avis… répondit le pirate avant de l'embrasser et l'air de rien il remonta sa main jusqu'au cou de sa bien aimée et laissa glisser de la neige sous son t-shirt.

-Hookk ! Elle se baissa et attrapa à son tour une grosse poignée de poudreuse qu'elle envoya en plein visage du pirate.

La journée se termina en une grande bataille de neige er une longue nuit au coin du feu. Voilà comment se clôt notre étrange conte de fées : la méchante reine a retrouvé son amour Robin Hood, Les Charming continuent une parfaite petite vie en paix et la Sauveuse et le capitaine Hook vivent le parfait amour au grand jour.

The End

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !**

 **Je suis contente d'avoir partagé avec vous cet écrit même si nous savons désormais que les choses n'ont pas été aussi simples pour nos couples préférés pendant la saison 4 de OUAT…**

 **Big Bisous et à bientôt ! -)**

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
